sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
John Frizzell (composer)
John Frizzell (born 1966) is an American film and television composer. As a young boy, Frizzell sang soprano in the National Cathedral Choir, the Paris Opera Company, and the Metropolitan Opera Company. However, once he hit puberty, his voice changed. He continued his study of music at the University of Southern California and the Manhattan School of Music, but he began to focus more on the jazz guitar than voice. After he finished college, Frizzell worked with Michael Mainieri, a famous producer and became exposed to synthesis and helped Mainieri on many commercials, movies, and records. Frizzell's career excelled and he worked with many more renowned composers, directors and producers including Ryuichi Sakamoto, John Sacret Young, James Newton Howard, Jean-Pierre Jeunet, Joel Silver, Randy Edelman and Mark Rydell. However, Frizzell is best known for his work with Mike Judge. He did the scores for Judge's films Beavis and Butthead Do America and Office Space as well as the music for Judge's TV series King of the Hill. His other film scores include I Still Know What You Did Last Summer, Alien: Resurrection, Dante's Peak, Thirteen Ghosts, Ghost Ship, Gods and Generals, Stay Alive and The Reaping. He also composed the TV musical score for VR.5 and more recently the thriller drama television series The Following. Film scores 1995 * Whose Daughter Is She? * It Was Him or Us 1996 * Deadly Pursuits * Undertow * Red Ribbon Blues * Beavis and Butt-Head Do America * The Rich Man's Wife (main theme by James Newton Howard) * Crime of the Century * The Empty Mirror 1997 * Opposite Corners * Dante's Peak (theme by James Newton Howard) * Alien: Resurrection (theme by Jerry Goldsmith) 1998 * Mafia! (as Gianni Frizzelli) * I Still Know What You Did Last Summer 1999 * Office Space * Teaching Mrs. Tingle * The White River Kid 2000 * ''Beautiful'' * ''Lockdown'' * Possessed 2001 * ''Josie and the Pussycats'' * ''James Dean'' * Thirteen Ghosts 2002 * Slap Shot 2: Breaking the Ice * ''Ghost Ship'' 2003 * ''Gods and Generals'' (with Randy Edelman) * Cradle 2 the Grave (with Dame Grease) * The Whizzard of Ow 2004 * The Goodbye Girl * Karroll's Christmas 2005 * The Prize Winner of Defiance, Ohio * Four Minutes * Wal-Mart: The High Cost of Low Price 2006 * A Little Thing Called Murder * Stay Alive * ''The Woods'' 2007 * Careless * ''Primeval'' * ''First Born'' * The Reaping * ''Black Irish'' * ''Beneath'' 2008 * Henry Poole Is Here * Wisegal * 100 Feet * Tenure 2009 * ''Evil Angel'' * ''The Lodger'' * From Mexico with Love * ''Whiteout'' 2010 * ''Legion'' * ''Shelter'' 2011 * The Roommate 2013 * Texas Chainsaw 3D 2014 * ''The Loft'''' 2016 * When the Bough Breaks 2017 * Leatherface External links *Official website *John Frizzell at the Internet Movie Database *John Frizzell Biography Category:John Frizzell (composer) Category:1966 births Category:American male composers Category:Living people Category:Thornton School of Music alumni Category:Manhattan School of Music alumni Category:James Newton Howard Category:Jerry Goldsmith Category:Randy Edelman Category:Harry Gregson-Williams Category:Hans Zimmer Category:John Van Tongeren Category:Emilie A. Bernstein